14th Order
by Arrastrago
Summary: Set ten years after the Story Lorenzo, a secret Xemnas kept is soon to be unleashed
1. Breaking Free

It happened ten years ago.

The attempted take over of the Organization. The joining of forces between Organization supporters and the one known as the Keybearer.

The creation of a being from DNA splicing.

The resurrection of an enemy the Keybearer thought to be dead.

The creation of a human from two Nobodies

And a new unity of the Organization under a new superior...

After the battle within Castle Oblivion the young boy named Sora was sent into a slumber, only to awaken again a year later.

Two years after that the Superior had unveiled a threat known as DiZ, a man who wanted revenge against the Organization.

Two years later the threat was dealt with. The King of Disney Castle intercepting another war and DiZ returning to what was once known as Hollow Bastion; now Radiant Garden.

Five years went by. The Organization's ranks grew not because of their actions, but because of the still, strangely evident threat of the Heartless and corrupted Darkness.

Two new Organization members, one who exhaled smoke and another who controlled dragons.

It still retained the name "Organization XIII" to remind of them of the original group, to remind them of the unity they had before 11 had tried to seize control and the old superior had almost eradicated his entire team for his own gains. 

But in the end, who was the cause for all this chaos and discord?

It might have been Ansem the Wise, who first discovered and allowed the Heartless to spread.

It might have been Riku, who foolishly stepped into Darkness and let Xehanort's Heartless attack him.

It might have been Xehanort himself for not listening to Ansem's pleas to stop his research.

But the true enemy that would test their mettle was none of them, so to speak.

It was Xemnas.

Unknown to the others, Sora, Riku, Lorenzo, and even Gaux.

There had been a 14th Organization member before the events at Castle Oblivion.

Someone so dangerous that Xemnas decided it best to seal the garbage away.

It was his fault for all that would transpire in the next few months.

His fault for turning that innocent into a raving lunatic.

But, how is that possible, if Nobodies don't have any feelings?

Even for me, I find the answer all too complicated, perhaps it is best to tell you what transpired.

The records are as follows, for many people have forgotten the tale.

RVW

398493849328493284938294832948392849328

Gaux walked down the stairs leading to the crooked ascension. The voice that ran through her head earlier still etching its words into her.

"To be forgotten, is worse than death." she repeated the words aloud.

"You trying poetry or something?" a voice sounded off behind her. Turning around the new superior was face to face with one of the newest Organization members. Blond somewhat spiky hair with two strands that fell upon her shoulders; a meaty colored burn covered half her face, making one of her eyes dead grey. As she stood there Gaux could see nothing but impatience on that ruined face.

"Not exactly Xyclib," Gaux tried to keep her composure, "It's just that... I heard a telepathic message not too long ago. I shouldn't worry about it but, something inside me tells me that I should."

"Your heart?" Xyclibs good eye narrowed.

"Yes."

Xyclib chuckled and walked to the superiors side.

"You're lucky to have found it," Xyclib stated as she went from looking to the superior and then to the dark city below, "The others look to you, they have hope now, even though it was ten years ago that you were created."

"I wasn't created, I was born."

"Say what you want." Xyclib then felt herself being flung forward; Gaux had knocked her over with a wing."And I will," Gauxs cross face quickly turned to a playful one reminiscent of Larxene, "Now, if you want me to restore faith in you quickly tell the others that are residing at Castle Oblivion."

"Alright then." Xyclib was coated in darkness and then teleported off to tell the news.

"What was all that about?" Another voice wildly sounded. Gaux didn't bother to turn around. There was only one Organization member with that young a voice.

"Roxas," Gaux said with what she hoped was a caring voice, "have you ever had dreams? Dreams of any sort?"

The smallest Organization member contorted his face; trying to think if he ever had.

"Erm, no, why'd you ask Gaux?"

"It's nothing to worry about for now," She finally faced him and smiled, "Come on, lets go inform the other members of my discovery."

She gently took hold of the youths hand and they walked down the stairs to Proof of Existence.

495895843958395849583984

Sora bit through the leather that would hold the mast in place for his makeshift raft. After the defeat of Marluxia and Xemnases defeat by Gaux there was a stagnat peace in the world. He figured that Riku and Kairi were also in his current situation so he thought it best to relax and hang out with his pals Donald and Goofy for awhile.

It had been Soras idea to build a raft, since he had never gotten the one he and his other friends had worked on off the island. He knew where they were going to this time, so the raft expedition was more for fun than for serious business.

"So where're we going exactly?" Donald jumped onto the raft after Goofy, "This place seems kinda familiar..."

"We're going to sail to France " Sora began pushing the raft into the water.

"France? What's that?" Goofy straightened his hat as he hoisted Sora onto the boat.

"It's a country, one of our friends lives there now."

"Really? Who?"

"That's a surprise, wait a moment." Sora kept his grin as he positioned the sail to catch the wind. A burst of air flew by and soon the three heroes were at sea.

And in the meantime, way below at the bottom of the ocean, a being was stirring. Ice continued to crack; it scratched at the prison, spurred on by the voice that called out to it.

It would not be forgotten, it would be remembered for taking back what it's sibling had done before hand. For killing the keybearer and all his friends and accomplices. It would reclaim the world as its own.

But for who? Itself? Its sibling? The voice that revitalised it?

Tough question, but it didn't have long to think it over as one of it's tails broke through the ice and bashed at the rest. Soon another tail was freed, and soon all six were. It beat at the ice with its arms until its whole body was finally liberated from the icy prison.

The crushing depths, it should have been killed outright; yet here it was on the sea floor; perfectly fine.

"What happened?" It asked aloud.

"I called to someone, anyone who wanted revenge. Revenge is what you seek, right Morgana?" A voice sounded from behind.

A voice of an 18 year old...


	2. Meeting of the Order

"Huh?" The yellow eyed beast turned to see a lanky white creature her size staring at her through the zipper opening on its face. It continued to stand there; as if waiting for a reply.

"Of course it is " Morgana spat back hurriedly; not expecting what kind of reaction she would get from this monster.

The white creature began twitching and it nodded its head in approval.

"Perfect," it started to slink around the confused being, "But to inform you now this isn't my real body, I'm using this Dusk to talk to you since my body isn't in any condition to move."

"Dusk?" the newly freed Morgana questioned.

"They are part of an existence of beings called Nobodies. They are the worlds answer to Heartless, you know about Heartless I take it?"

"My sister used to control those creatures," Morgana's face twisted between sadness and envy, "I couldn't even control a shadow."

"Well that doesn't matter, I have control over these," the Dusk patted its head, "You'll only need to free me and I'll assist you in taking revenge over everyone kapeesh?"

Upon hearing that final word Morgana glared down at the slinking Dusk.  
"Hold it, I don't even know your name, you think I'm going to trust someone who doesn't appear before me or tells me their name?"

"You want my name?" The dusk jumped back in mock shock, "Er, Real or Fake?"

"Real of course "

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?" Morgana was becoming irritated at this white thing.

"I can't remember."

"Oh really now?"

"Ya really, but my fake name is Terenixhak." The Dusk once again nodded.

"Terenixhak?" Now it was Morgana's turn to be in shock, "What kinda stupid name is that?"

"What kinda cliched name is Morgana?" The Dusk retorted.

"I oughta strangle you..."

"If you do you won't get any help with taking revenge " The Dusk waved its arms in a taunt.

"My GOD," Morgana put a hand to her forehead, "You're acting like a five year old ""Well by regular terms I'm about tenish.."

"You sound like a teenager though..."

"Look Lady, it's a very very long story and I don't want you getting all caught up in it," The Dusk slouched before righting itself and holding out one of it's skinny hands, "Now for the last time, do you want my help or not?"

"If I were to say no?"

"I'd have to kill you."

"And if I said yes?" Morgana hoped for a better outcome.

"I'd still have to kill you.. Er, cept you'd still be alive..."  
"As one of those?" Morgana eyed the Dusk as it stood stationary. The thought of losing ones appearance and turning into what looked like a dying scarecrow didn't settle well with the sea witch.

"No, despite what you say about yourself you're actually quite strong willed. Your will is what made you unable to control the Heartless."

"What has that got to do with not becoming one of those white husks?"

"A being that has a strong will which it's heart taken from it does not become a pathetic being such as this one, it retains most of it's memory and original shape. So you have nothing to worry about, well, almost nothing."

"I knew there was a catch in the end," Morgana folded her arms, "What is it you want me to do?"

"Take my husk's hand." The Dusk held out it's flimsy hand which seemed to falter half way through it's action, "I want someone to break me free."

"So it goes 50/50?" Morgana slowly grasped the Dusk's belted hand and the dark depths of the ocean faded away. Soon she was within a room that which the only entrance was blocked off with boulders. The rocky walls seemed strange though; they were stone, but at the same time they gave off a rather weird, plantlike essence, like vines. Morgana took in the surroundings and glanced back to where the Dusk had been, but it was gone.

"What gives? Where are you?"

"Here you green runner up." the voice that called to her came through so clearly, it was as if...

It was

Right behind her...

Turning in place Morgana saw why the rock had reminded her of vines. Snaking about were outcrops of rock that sealed a black clothed person. Whoever had sealed the person away went to so much trouble that they had even had two bits of rock connect themselves to the person's mouth guard.

"So this is why you need my help in return..." Morgana gave a look between pity and spite, "You're not so great after all."

"So you think," the voice rose but did not become a shout, "oh, and since you're here, I find it best that you've already accepted my offer..."

"What?" Morgana reeled back just in time to see two giant Nobodies with hammers appear in the room.

38472834728472874837

"And that gentleman, is the current situation at hand." Gaux sat upon the highest throne as she addressed her colleagues.

The reactions were unsurprising; Luxord and Xaldin started asking if they should plan out anything to deal with the threat. Demyx became nervous and started to bug Axel asking what he thought of the matter. Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion, and a hooded Organization member kept quiet through the whole ordeal. Saix was also strangely keeping is mouth shut. Roxas waved his hand to get the superior to notice him.

"Gaux! You think you can get Lorenzo and the others to help us to?"

"That sounds like a plan," Gaux turned to Xigbar, "What if the two of us go to Radiant Garden and call her back?"

"What's she and the other two doin' in Radiant Garden anyway?"

"Is it that had for you to grasp?" the hooded Organization member spoke.

"Well look who knows everything," Xigbar replied sarcasticly, "Mind telling the ones who didn't graduate preschool as to what's going on?"

The shady member removed her hood. An ashen pale face met them. Even though Xyclib was burned there was still vigor about her, as with the new member she looked dead; even taking into the fact that her three eyes shown like gems, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald.

"Stupid surfer." she mumbled.

"Espen!" Gaux leaned forward and spread her wings slightly, "I will not allow this!"

"But you'll allow war to happen again correct?" Espen smiled before addressing the others, "If Gaux says is true, this voice and the two names that came to her mind, we are in for war. Both are bent on revenge and will do anything to get back at us."

"And how do you know this?" Xigbar asked trying to get back at her.

"Not sure really."

"Oh that's a fat wad of help. The only other person we need in our ranks is Lorenzo. L-O-R-E-N-Z-O Got it memorized?" Axel always added in his comments whenever he was dealing with Espen, he loved annoying her.

"Enough!" Gaux stood up, "You're all right, we'll need to find Lorenzo and these others as soon as possible. This meeting is declared over!"


	3. Sora confronts the Magic Hunter

A young man typed away at the central computer of Radiant Garden. One might have mistaken him for "The man who was not Ansem", Xehanort, but he had nothing to do with the silver haired man. Well, not quite.

The man was a creation of the Organization, dubbed Riku Replica by Vexen. After the battle of Castle Oblivion and the revelation of DiZ he and two others were stationed at Radiant Garden to help the recently unmasked Ansem keep the peace in the still ruined city. The other two were Namine, a Nobody who could control memories, and Lorenzo, another experiment of Vexen's who helped disrupt the overtake from Marluxia and restored unity to the Organization.

Since those ten years all three matured in their own way. Riku Replica was given the name "Fiore" by the others, since they viewed him as a real person. Namine, being a Nobody, did not age, but refined her powers to better the Organization. Gaux had offered Lorenzo to recreate her lost wing but she declined; she thought it would be best to keep the lost wing as payment to the war that was fought. As Fiore worked at the computer Namine walked in and sat next to him.

"Lorenzo's getting restless."

"Hmm?" Fiore didn't bother looking at the Nobody, multi tasking he found out was one of his better traits.

"She can't concentrate on work anymore," Namine 's voice was full of concern, "Her output had decreased-"

"Don't worry about it," Fiore smiled to try to keep his friend calm, "Lorenzo's full of little quirks."

"You might be right..." A rather commanding voice said from above.

"Butting into our conversations?" Fiore didn't seem the least bit alarmed by the sudden two cents.

"Commander Sark," Namine leaned forward over the monitor, "Any news from you or Tron about the rogue Nobodies?"

"I am afraid not," The voice replied, "Tron has been out of communication since Lorenzo left."

"Not any chance that you have something to do with it?" Fiore kept a stern face.

"Absolutely not " Sark quickly retorted, "After you and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee deleted the MCP I have devoted the time given to me by the users to further your goals."

"Seems being in the military is a good thing" Fiore let a grin show as he continued to talk with the program, "Any news on Lorenzo's whereabouts?"

"Well actually..."

A brilliant light shone from the servers ahead as a person came into view. Lorenzo sat atop a server not too far off and waved to them. In ten years her only changes were her slight height and hair length. Those who knew her from the Castle Oblivion incident found her to still have mood swings; one minute being serious and tactful, heartless and cynical and the next chipper and hyper. Gaux figured it was a kink, Namine and Fiore thought it was just three people wrapped into one.

They were kinda right.

"Lorenzo "

"The one and only..." Lorenzo leaned over and hunched her wing up, "I've got some news for you "

"And what would that be?"

"Lorenzo has discovered that the time boundaries in certain worlds have gone to their own accord." a different voice sounded from the computer.

"And I see Tron is back as well," Namine turned the volume up so Tron and Lorenzo could hear one another, "What about the boundaries?"

"Certain worlds have fluxed so that they have faster or slower times, while we're not too sure how or why this is happening certain places have jumped forward in time a great distance."

"Tron was searching the data space of the gateways in between worlds when we found out about this." Lorenzo said matter of factly. "And it seems that certain worlds have done this time jump at different times..."

"Are there any worlds that you know of that have done this?" Two figures appeared from black transporters. Despite her and her accomplices high rank Gaux and Xigbar were never one to make a flashy entrance. After the others quickly acknowledged their presence the two turned to Lorenzo and waited for the answer that would come from either her or Tron.

"We're sorry," the voice came from the computer, "But at this time it's impossible to tell exactly."

"Perfect," there was irritation in Gaux's voice, "Just one more thing to add to the list of problems."

"What's nagging you?" Lorenzo jumped from her perch and landed just behind the monitor.  
"Gaux has been having these weird visions," Xigbar waved his arms around in his usual stance, "She says that there's a growing threat to all of our worlds."

"We should tell Ansem the Wise right away " Namine stated the obvious.

"Tell me what?"

The group looked over to see a man garbed in a white lab coat and red scarf standing in the doorway. His red eyes were locked upon the two Organization Members.

This was going to be a long day...

3943848738438437

Aching soreness, a hollow emptiness... something dreadfully wrong.

Morgana opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the same ceiling she ha scene a moment ago. Suddenly realizing the pain in her head she brought her hand to rub her temples.

And saw that it was plated in armor.

Sitting up in shock Morgana saw that she had been changed into a human. Her grey hair fell about her shoulders and her green skin was now just patches across normal fair skin giving the look of warrior paint. On her holster were two daggers. Her armor covered all of her torso and lower body, although her legs with unguarded save for two anklets. Her feet were three pronged and bird like.

"What have you done ?"

"My nobodies made you one of us. You are a high grade Nobody now Morgana, although I think a more fitting name would be Ganis." Terenixhaks voice rang from where Ganis has heard her before she blacked out.

"Ganis huh?" she rubbed the pain out of her head and got to her feet, "Fine then Terenixhak, I know you want to break out of your seal, but how can I trust you'll help me with killing the keybearer?"

"I've sent a certain promising youth out to stop him awhile back." There was a chuckle, "and I sent Sora to that person time when that certain individual was at their most violent."

"Oh really?" Ganis perked up with curiosity, "Mind telling me who?"

"Sure," Terenixhaks voice was enthralled, "Our assassin's name is-"

94832948329483948928492384

Sora let his feet dangle off the side of the raft in effort to get himself cooled. It had been two days since they had cast off and they still saw no coasts that reminded them of France.

"When do you think we'll get there?" Goofy turned to Sora with a concerned look.

"When we do." Sora lifted his feet out and twirled to sit in the middle, "I know we'll be able to find what we came here for."

"Why did we come here anyway Sora?" Donald managed to say while keeping the sail straight.

"It's a surprise."

"That's what you said a day ago "

Just then the world around them began to change. It was hard to describe, but it seemed as if their surroundings were melting, then regrowing and reforming. When it stopped, everything seemed as normal.

Minus the screams and gunshots coming from not too far off.

Sora and company scrambled to the front of the raft in time to see a large ship in the distance. Several explosions were going off and all the time they heard a strange singing far off.

"Denn wir fahren, gegen England, auf nach England "

"Heartless?" Goofy's concerned face worsened.

"I don't know," Sora summoned his keyblade to his side, "But whatever's going on we need to help them Come on Donald Get this boat to go faster "

"Gotcha " At his friend's command Donald summoned bursts of air into the sail of their raft. They shot along the sea like a torpedo. As they were gaining, they heard the song all the better.

"Denn wir wollen es nicht. Langer erleiden. Wir lachen die Englander, aus wahrend wir angreifen "

Sora could smell the potent odor of smoke and burning flesh. This was going to be a dark battle.

He heard the singing voice laugh. It sent chills up his spine. As they reached the side of the boat Sora grabbed his friends and glided to one of the railings. They hopped over the barrier and landed in what looked like a scene from World War One. Explosions, blood, everything was upset and torn asunder. Donald held his hand to his beak in shock, Goofy hid behind his shield, Sora on the other hand crouched in a battle position.

"Who could have done this?" he said dryly.  
Then they heard it, a clapping not too far off. Scanning the area they saw what seemed to be the only living being on the massacred ship.

The person was shrouded behind a yellow umbrella. The only part of him visible was his long black pant legs and his clod hopper white shoes. But what got Sora's attention the most was the long, six foot gun that lay at his side.

"Velcome Keybearer," he said, "Terenixhak sent me to deal vith you..."


	4. The Magic Bullet shot

"What?" Sora stepped back upon hearing the alien name, "Who's Terenixhak?"

"You think that I vould tell you that?" Sora saw the person's head lower behind the umbrella, "Foolish, foolish child."

Sora gritted his teeth. Whoever this was, they were going to pay for what they did to the people upon the boat. And once he was through with this fiend he would go searching for whoever Terenixhak was.

"I'm not foolish " Sora shouted back, "I just know that you're on the wrong side Did you come here for the Keyholes? People's hearts? What?"

"I told you already," the shady figure still hadn't bothered to turn around, "und I von't tell you again boy."

"You're a coward that's what " Sora took his keyblade and ran at the enigmatic person. He raised his keyblade to strike but his target seemed to jump out of the way as if made of smoke. Turning around he saw the person materialize upon a higher level of the boat. In one hand it held the umbrella and in the other the gun. Sora could see his enemy's appearance now. Clad in a black suit with white shirt and red tie. The person's hair went down to its ankles and a curl of hair fell in front of its blackened out face. Sora then saw something that startled him more than the gun had.

Two perfect rows of sharp teeth. And white eyes that held no emotion. That was all he could see.

"Scared now?"

"Not at all " Sora swallowed his fear as Goofy and Donald inched to his side, "I've fought monsters that were just as ugly "

The smiling visage suddenly turned upside down into a scowl.

"You'll regret that No one toys vith me " throwing its umbrella over its shoulder the figure aimed its gun at the trio, "My varhead vill punish ALL vithout distinction "

A shot rang out. Sora rolled out of the way and dodged the blue lightning. He straightened himself up and smiled confidently.

"You're a lousy shot "

"Und like I said, you're a foolish child " The enemy pointed beyond Sora. Looking back Sora's eyes widened as he saw the bullet turn around and shot right back at him. The action caught him off guard and it nicked him in the shoulder. The bullet turned around again; this time at Goofy. With a yelp he held up his shield and bounced the bullet back at the enemy. But all their foe did was wag a finger in denial and the bullet flew for Donald, who jumped out of the way. Through the madness Sora saw that the bullet was weakening and after holding out for a few minutes it fell to the ground as a harmless slug.

"WHAT WAS THAT? " All three shouted.

"A shot from the Magic Bullet Marksman," their foe said in a smug tone, "Und after that display I think I find it fitting to grace you with my name before you die."

"And was is your name? " Sora shouted back as he helped his friends up.

"I am the Huntress Rip Van Winkle, und you are finished "

234832948329482934892048923

Xyclib stood upon the highest tower in the castle that never was. Being in solitude was normal for a nobody, but even silent ones like Xaldin attended the meetings. Xyclib spent most of her time in solitude, mumbling and rocking back in forth in a trance.

Roxas walked up the stairs and peered at the isolated Organization member. He gingerly walked up and sat down next to the fellow blonde.

"Want some company?"

"...sure" was the only reply.

They sat there in silence for several minutes before Roxas tired to make conversation again.

"Why don't you come down with us sometime? Xigbar and Luxord have been finishing up restoring Radiant Garden, some of the others-"

"They're not like me."

"What do you mean?" Roxas was taken aback, "I mean, I know we don't have hearts, but we've still got souls..."

"They died for what they believed in at the time, over time the remember what made them Nobodies and have learned from it. I remember my death vividly but I can't make any sense of it. It's like..." the newest Nobody hung her head, "like God is torturing me, I don't know why I died, I wasn't strong enough I suppose..."

"Anything that could help you put the pieces back together?"

"Only these," Xyclib pointed to the shiny burns on her body, "They've never healed, they still sting whenever I do anything suddenly."

"So, you reckon... that..." Roxas tried to find the right words, "That you met your end by fire?"

"I remember fire, I remember people saying that it was right for me to die." Xyclib bit her lip, "I remember the screams of a young girl, telling me to let me go, and right before I left my world I heard someone, someone saying "Oh God, Oh God oh God what have you done ""

Roxas felt the warmth drain from his face. He grabbed a hold of Xyclib's hand and spoke.

"Organization XIII is here for you Xyclib. We'll protect you and make sure that you never meet that fate again. And perhaps, one day, you'll find out the meaning of what you've told me, and you'll find a way to get your heart back."

Xyclib said nothing at the statement, but Roxas saw the evidence that she had heard him. Tears were streaming down her good eye, smoke billowing by her bad one. Roxas nodded and quickly took his leave. As he walked down the stairs he heard Xyclib speak to him.

"Roxas, you have a big heart."

4548573857485738573

Lorenzo, Fiore, Namine, Xigbar, Gaux, and Ansem the wise were all seated around the great rulers table. Lorenzo had reported the discovery of the time flux and Gaux her visions. Ansem narrowed his eyes when both stories were finished.

"Seems that there is a greater force that is trying to sabotage us. Has there been any news from Disney Castle?"

"None at all," Gaux answered, "although we would expect that they would report to you due to what our Organization has done in the past."

"What has transpired in now behind us, King Mickey knows this, and there would be no reason why he would favor either of us to report to." Ansem stated, "But besides this information, is there any news that these events might be connected?"

"Well," Fiore put his two cents in, "Tron and Sark have been finding corrupt data everywhere in the data space."  
"And that data comes in the form of this," Namine slid several papers to the elder, "They're all the same glitchy code over and over, ten letters in a code, followed by different sentences."

"This is written in Wonder Tyrant code," Ansem examined the papers," It will be hard to find the runes, but once I do this will be an easy problem to tackle. Now then," he eyed everyone at the table, "We'll need to find the Keybearer if we want to succeed, something tells me that we should."

"If I may," Lorenzo stood up and pulled Xigbar up along with her, "I will take Xigbar with me and search for Sora" she took a quick glance to Gaux, "If that's alright with you."

"Fine," Gaux grinned, "take the burden with you."

"Oh thanks a lot " Xigbar retorted as both he and Lorenzo teleported away. Ansem smiled behind his papers; they were still goofing off even with the threat growing, whatever it was.

3281923812390820

"You sent an old decrepit man against Sora ?" Ganis doubled in shock, "You were right about being insane "

"Same name, different person," Terenixhak snapped back, "Imagine a one man army with a weapon that keeps on hitting well after it's been used. Take that and throw in most weapon invulnerability and you've got yourself a sure win scenario."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"Easy. Someone needs to lead attacks upon Radiant Garden and Disney Castle while I attack the Castle that Never Was."

"And for that, I need to break your seal."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Fine then, what do you want me to do then?"

"Touch the Nobody symbol upon my prison, that should do it."

"Easy to break..."

"That's because this place is impossible to find, now break my seal..."

Ganis walked up gingerly to the snapping figure. Searching around she finally found the symbol upon one of the main rocks. She barely let her hands brush the white design when the rocks shuddered and began to retreat from their prisoner. The enigma clothed captive fell to the ground with a thud and Ganis hoisted the being up.  
"Now lets take a good look at you."

Lowering Terenixhaks hood Ganis's eyes widened in shock.

Brown hair that ridged up in three blue lined spikes. A ponytail that disappeared into her outfit. Most of her face covered by a mouth guard. Glossy, pure black eyes, that seemed to glimmer as she looked up at the one who broke her seal.

"Why thank you Ganis, may you go down in history as the one who unsealed Terenixhak; the fourteenth member of Organization XIII " she gave a muffled laugh and helped the weak kneed Ganis to a stable source.

The one who was once part of the sea stared at the one who was once part of the Organization. She couldn't believe it, this person, this lunatic, would be the one who would finish off the keybearer and help her achieve her dream of dominating the worlds.


	5. The Free Shooter vs The Magic Hunter

Roxas made his way down the stairs in time to see Axel consulting Espen, whom of the latter looked irritated. The newer member had her arms crossed as was her attitude.

"I don't care much for the situation at all Axel, say what you want but Gaux's decision to handle this by herself is a foolish one."

"She's the one that restored Organization XIII back to it's order But then again you weren't there, so who are you to judge?" The red headed nobody defended his leader.

"Axel " Roxas ran down the rest of the stairs and took his friends side, "She giving you trouble?"

"Nah, just being a thorn in my side that's all." he gave the three eyed member a smirk and waved, "She's not too keen on Gaux using only one Organization member with her experiment to deal with the whole mess."

"It's not good at all, even her powers can be in question. Gaux is the creation of Vexen and Larxene and she is only at a slight power advantage. It was only because of the other Organization members that they were able to win over Xemnas."

"Gaux could win over anyone any day!"

The three looked over to see Demyx racing up the stairs to also take Axel's side.

"No matter what you say Gaux will know what to do "

"Like not take you on any missions?" Espen leered at the mullet boy.

"Hey now " Axel stepped between her and Demyx, "Demyx is just as good as the rest of us Gaux doesn't use him as much as the others in missions since he's a better data gatherer "

"Then why isn't he sent off to Radiant Garden?"

"Shut up " Roxas took out his keyblades and glared at the offender, "attitudes like that is what made me almost leave the Organization At least we've seen Demyx fight You've done nothing but complain about our abilities "

"Fine then," the disgruntled Organization member turned to walk away, "Just remember that eventually all must eat their own words."

The three boys waited until the pale faced Nobody was out of sight.

"What's her problem anyway?"

"That is her problem," Axel threw u his arms, "she finds problems with everything."

"Well I don't like it at all," Demyx glared at the stairway, "You think that one of us should tell Gaux?"

"She probably already knows about this," Roxas mumbled, "Hey, if Gaux calls us to any missions lets bring Xyclib with us okay?"

"What brought that up?" Demyx looked at the younger member puzzledly.

"Erm, nothing."

"Oh I see," Axel gave his friend a noogie, "Roxas is falling for someone!"

"What?" Roxas wrestled in the lock, "She's like what, ten years older than me?"

"Well technically she's only two."

"I mean in appearance Demyx " the 13th members face turned red

8787878978979879756545

"So first thing's first," Terenixhak began to pace around the room as the power drugged Ganis watched on, "we'll need to send several forces of Nobodies to the other castles, you can lead the attack on Disney Castle, the Nobodies within Radiant Garden will know what to do in my absence."

"And what about you?"

"I'll be going to the Castle that never was to pay an old friend a visit..."  
"Old friend?" Ganis felt a nag, if some of the Organization members knew her why was she sealed? And who of those members knew of her existence?

"Yes, he said he cared for me, but," Terenixhak suddenly roared in a violet outburst, "He didn't come to my aid He did nothing And for these ten years he did not search for me HE MUST DIE !" she waved her arms in slashing motions, cutting wounds in the plantlike rock, "THEY ALL MUST DIE FOR NOT BEING COMPLETE! "

Ganis backed away, telling Terenixhak that she wasn't would mean painful punishment at least...

"And just so you know," Terenixhak became a scary calm, "I will be complete once I kill every Organization member, starting with him Ganis Your power is great enough to combat the King of Disney Castle, you have control over most of the Nobodies, go now while I'm still in a good mood "

"You need only ask." Ganis bowed hastily and disappeared into darkness, she would give anything to get away for the time being. Terenixhak hung her head and clenched her fists. Her arms began shaking and her black filmed eyes bled darkness.

"You didn't come to save me from Xemnas, you didn't do anything at all..."

Her arms relaxed and she stared at the spot where Ganis had been once before. Sighing she shrugged her shoulders.

"Aw well, might as well stir up some trouble while my cohorts take out a few of our enemies."

She too disappeared into darkness; her destination was the Castle that Never Was.

489584574857485748574

Sora had never fought an enemy of this kind before. What appeared to be human had powers of Heartless and a weapon unheard of. The woman's name was just as strange.

"Rip Van who-huh?" Sora forgot himself and lowered his weapon, "please tell me that's a nickname you thought of!"

"Und if I told you it vas not?"

"I think someone was pretty out of it when they named you then!" Sora pointed his keyblade to the semi-faceless foe.

"You'll regret your actions!" Rip raised her rifle once again and fired off two rounds. Sora held his keyblade in front of him and had his friends stand close.

"Reflect!" Sora's magic created a shield around him and sent the two bullets flying off.

"Run!" Donald shouted over the flames as the bullets once again turned around and dashed for them. They ducked their heads and turned tail; hoping to have Rip Van loose her sight of them against the towering flames. As they dashed across the deck they heard the huntress again sing.

"Save yourself a penny for the ferryman! Save yourself und let them suffer!"

They heard more gunshots from where they had been running. Looking over his shoulder Sora threw himself at the ground to avoid a bullet as it whizzed over him.

They could find them even when their owner didn't see them!

Several more bullets flew over him; charging after his friends. Donald managed to freeze several with his blizzard magic while Goofy bounced another bullet off of his shield. The deadly metal directed itself at Sora and the Keybearer rolled to the side to once again dodge the blue lightning.

Who the devil was this woman? She needn't exert herself to attack them, and judging by how many bullets had been fired she had a plentiful or even unlimited ammo. Sora cursed their luck, so far they only had the option of running, and a frontal assault would mean getting ridden with holes. They needed someone to help them out now !

There was a far off clang of metal and they heard Rip laugh.

"The noble deer as he roveth! The eagle bold as he moveth! Our rifles shall give us prey! Avay. Let your horns then be sounded! Our horns thro' the vood shall be sounded!"

"Shut up lady, you're causing a drag here." Sora heard a man's voice speak above him. Looking up he saw a man clad in a black coat with a scar, eyepatch, and a long mane of hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was accompanied by a woman with lime green skin, yellow hair, and black horns. She wore the same attire and had one wing issuing from her back. For some reason Sora could have sworn he had seen the woman a long time ago.

"Sora, we're here to help you." she spoke sternly and made a motion to have him run to their side. Donald and Goofy were already with the cloaked duo when he reached them.

"Sora," the man took a step forward, "we can handle this vampire, you can back us up if we need help "

"Vampire!" Sora took a step back to match the man, "I thought those were mythical!"

"If they only were," the woman joined her partners side, "Sora! Use your reflect magic if one of those bullets gets too close!"

"Alright then It's five against one I think we can handle this!"

"You have a good way of thinking," the man summoned two gun like weapons into his hands,"Come on Lorenzo, lets teach this chick how the Organization fights "  
With blinding speed Lorenzo dashed through the flames; it seemed that having one wing didn't hamper her flight. The man jumped over each of the flames with an agile leap. Sora and company brought up the rear; him and Donald constantly casting reflect and cure spells to dodge incoming bullets or to heal burns from fires that got too close.

They reached a clearing and saw the man and Lorenzo blasting Rip with bullets and magic of their own. The vampire seemed to guess every move and bounded out of every attack. She appeared behind the man and fired a shot.

"Xigbar!"

The bullet caught him in the back but fortunately it was to his side, as the warhead came back for another attack Xigbar teleported to the side and shot the bullet out of the air with one of his own.

"I think I can manage," he said with a gasp, "what is with this lady anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lorenzo gave a shrug that was so careless it was as if they were talking about a ball game.

"Shut up shut up shut UP " Rip's rage was reaching a high point as she aimed her gun again at the two, "FALL FALL FALL FALL FALL FALL FALL UND DIEEEEEEEE!"

Soras eyes widened as the darkened sky lit up as twenty bullets went flying around; all going into an arc and shooting straight for the two that had saved him and his friends a moment ago.

"LOOK OUT!"


	6. The Other Threat

The blue lightning concentrated at one point and made a large cannon like shot that hurtled itself at Lorenzo and Xigbar. Lorenzo summoned a yellow katar weapon to her side and jumped in front of her wounded comrade. With a terrible crash she was sent flying when the bullet smacked her weapon but quickly dug it into the ground to keep herself from sliding into the flames surrounding them. Somehow or another Lorenzo's weapon had absorbed or nullified the attack; it was hard to say with one exactly...

"You survived that?" Rip leaned over and her face was lit up in the flames. Her normal visage was a rather deceiving one. Sora thought the girl looked more at home somewhere in Twilight Town than this horrid place. Her real eyes were blue and aglow with a childish spark. She wore glasses and her face was speckled with freckles. Her mouth wasn't the giant maw of teeth that it was a minute ago, but she still had two fangs that had been lowered since the fight. "I must say that you are quite talented in your last dregs of living."

"You oughta bite your own tongue off with those teeth of yours " Xigbar managed to crack a smile despite his wound.

"Now Xigbar, the last thing we want is for this woman to snap at you again isn't it?" Lorenzo aimed her katars at the hunter, "We want her to feel confident don't we?"

"Now just vat ist it that you're saying?" Rip took a few steps forward and peered at the five who were now bunched together, "I'll take you all out vith one shot"

"Not if we do first" With sudden speed Lorenzo held up one of her weapons and shot a bullet much like Rip's, only it was green. The attack found its target and struck her several times, but instead of ripping holes in her the green beam only stunned and paralyzed the vampire. She fell to the ground with a thud. Lorenzo calmly looked from her victory to Sora and pointed to the caught foe.

"Sora, go and fetch her for me, we're going to bring her back to The Castle that Never Was for questioning."

"But who are you guys?" Sora ignored his orders and followed the two Organization members, "why did you help us?"

"Easy " Xigbar gave a shrug, "You're the keybearer and you were in trouble, we both have the same interests," turning back he hollered to his partner, "Well Lorenzo? Got that witch yet?"

"Sorta," Lorenzo heaved the downed gunner onto her shoulder and turned to the others, "Sora, what you should know is that we're on the same side, you need to leave this world before something else happens, get out of here and go to Disney Castle "

"But-"

"We've got more company " Goofy backed away as the flames seemed to disappear as what looked like darkness flowing about the boat.

"You've defeated Rip Van Winkle but haven't finished her? Softness is what's coming to my mind." A hollow emotionless voice sounded around them.

"Now who are you?" despite his fatigue Sora raised his weapon up again.

"I am one whose last name is thunder." the voice boomed, "Terenixhak told the Millennium Branch of the powers of the Nobodies and Heartless, in turn for giving us these armies Millennium has agreed to let several of its strongest generals serve Terenixhak for a period of time."

"And let me guess," Xigbar pointed his guns at the darkness, "You're one of them."

"What Rip Van Winkle was for magic bullets I am for pure power, let me show you!"

There was a sudden split in the darkness and what looked like a black and white shark fin tore through the ground straight at them. Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Xigbar flew to one side while Lorenzo tightened her hold on her captive and flew the other way. There was a tremendous sound of breaking metal as the boat began to capsize. Whatever that fin had been had torn the ship straight in two Sora clambered at the rising ship, only to be pulled down as Goofy and Donald clung to him in desperation. As they slid across the deck Xigbar teleported beneath them and fell under the group.

"We're going to Disney Castle "

"But what about Lorenzo?" Sora shouted over the bedlam.

"She'll take the gunner to Radiant Garden, we'll meet her later Sora!"

As Sora felt himself being wrapped in darkness he had one last glance at the tip of the sinking ship half. Someone with spiky hair sat upon the bow, glaring down at him with a golden eye. As his sight blurred, he thought the person resembled someone who until now he had never remembered.

Marluxia.

767676867668

With the latest events The Castle that Never Was was in disarray. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Xyclib were up to their heads in anger over Espen's treatment of the Organization. Xigbar had left with Lorenzo to find Sora, and finally Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Luxord were patrolling the Castle Perimeter to guard the Leaderless fortress.

The only one alone was Saix.

Ever since the mentioning of the name Terenixhak Saix had been surprisingly silent in aiding Gaux in the others. He became even more secluded than Xyclib did on her off days and spent most of his time upon the tallest castle spire looking at the dominion of Kingdom Hearts.

Looking into that peculiar shaped moon he only wondered why she had returned. Several years ago Xemnas had fought with the 14th member and defeated her. And yet Saix hadn't done anything about it. Terenixhak was an idiot with a passion for friendship. Saix had told himself time and time again that Nobodies had no hearts; therefore no feelings at all.

So why was it that he turned his head away from his leader when he reported that he had dealt with the youth? That he felt guilty since the only ones that knew of the 14th member's existence was himself and Xemnas? It was a hard question to answer.

"Saix How are you on this fine day? Er, night?"

Startled by the break in the silence Saix turned around to find nothing. Becoming wary he summoned his hammer to his side and spoke out.

"Who are you? Show yourself "

"Saix, buddy, calm down, look up a bit."

Listening to the voice Saix caught sight of the 14th member floating upside down in the air.

"Hullo Saix!"

"T-Terenixhak?" Saix's eyes widened with surprise and amazement, "You're alive After all these years you've finally came back to this place?"

"Yes!" despite not seeing her mouth the 7th member saw that she was smiling, "And I have a special gift for you!"

The happiness in her voice rubbed Saix the wrong way, his grip tightened upon his hammer and he glared at the girl.

"And just what would that be?"

Terenixhaks "smile" suddenly turned to a glare as she summoned an exact copy of Saix's weapon and whirled it around her.

"Death baby cakes Soak it up and enjoy the fun " she fell to the floor and swung the hammer at the blue haired Organization member. He brought his hammer up to meet the blow. Being the stronger and taller one Saix easily fended off the attack and pushed Terenixhak away. She stumbled slightly before willing away the hammer and summoning a blue sitar like Demyx's.

"Dance water dance!"

Several water clones surrounded Saix in an attempt to rush him. He swung his hammer around and crushed them all. He was about to advance on his enemy when a heavy torrent of water landed upon him and knocked him down. Willing away the sitar Terenixhak brought up two light sabers and walked slowly to him in a swagger.

"You left me to him and did nothing. The best thing you can do now is die you piece of dirt."

"Saix!"

From his view Saix could make out the figure of Espen scrambling up the stairs. She came in between the fighters and held her hands out.

"Although you've been granted the mirror element you have not received either mine nor Xyclib's!" Espen began to radiate with a bluish aura, "And that is your weakness!"

She stuck her right hand out and a blue dragon appeared before her. It spat a blue flame in the surrounding area and formed a wall between the two fighters. Espen quickly grabbed Saix's arm and teleported off leaving a still very angered Terenixhak behind.

"Fine then If that's how you want to play it " Terenixhak willed away her weapons and bowed to what seemed like no one, "You caught all that didn't you?"

"Of course!" A young boys voice answered.

"Thank you, while Ganis goes to attack the other castles I'm going to go have another chat with your leaders at Millennium.

"I'm already there!"

Terenixhak and the unseen other teleported away to where they were needed.

76768676786786

"Heartless have still been acting up in this world haven't they?" Gaux stood at one of the balconies of Radiant Garden. Far off in the distance the world changed from blue mountains to purple crags. The ruler of the world walked to her side and also gazed across the land.

"Yes they have been," Ansem shook his head reviewing the news, "The people stationed here thought they had defeated the greater force a few years back but the Heartless still attack this world more than any other."

"It is probably due to the fact that the Heartless were created here. Vexen's memories say that after you discovered small heartless like shadows you stopped the research, only Xehanort didn't listen to you right?"

"Exactly, we need to find out what is still causing the Heartless and the Nobodies to exist."

"Please," Gaux put her hands on the rail, "I see over the Nobodies, I am the new Organization Superior, and, half of me wants to apologize to you for causing this whole mess."

"You mean Vexen?" Even after five years Ansem had trouble dealing with a multi soul being.

"Yes, he would very much like to, although he can't."

"Speaking of which, how did you two manage to become what you are now?"

"The Keybearer did this to me, as for how to become normal we've decided it best to stay this way and to continue to lead the Organization."

"That's all very well, but you need to find out why the lower Nobodies such as the Dragoons and Creepers still attack people."  
"All in good time, but-"

Before she had a chance to finish Lorenzo teleported onto the balconies rim. Both leaders stepped back when they saw the suited figure that she had slung over her shoulder.

"Lorenzo! Who is that?"

"Not too sure myself," Lorenzo hopped off the balcony and walked right past the two leaders, "But we need to restrain her for questioning later, she had been attacking Sora when I met him."

"What about Xigbar?"

"The fight separated the two of us. He fell along with Sora while I escaped with this person."

"Well hurry up before she wakes, I'll contact Fiore to watch her." Gaux looked to Ansem, "You and I can talk to that person after she's fully contained."

"Well now," Ansem said under his breath as they walked off, "This is turning out to be an exciting day."

567576565765

Terenixhak appeared within a darkened base room. On either side she was surrounded by Heartless, Nobodies, and shadowy figures way in the back. A throne of sorts was at the far end. Four figures were upon it, although Terenixhak couldn't see any of them clearly; the same went for her to them.

"Terenixhak!" The one sitting on the throne called out, "I see that you've finally gotten yourself free from that prison?"

"All thanks to a stupid pawn hell bent on revenge," Terenixhak tossed her arms up in a gesture, "been about five years since I called out to you about using Heartless and Nobodies eh?"

"It ist all good." The figure leaned back, "You give us more combatants, and ve vill help you in your conquest for the Organization while taking control of any worlds you find for us "

"Good " Terenixhak became overjoyed, "But one thing's sure, don't try to double cross me after helping ya'll, after all, I'm the 14th Organization member and nothing you throw at me can stop me "

"Ist zat so?"

A whir sounded through the hall as something shot out at Terenixhak's back. The youth turned around and caught the razor sharp object with two fingers. Looking at what she had in her hand she laughed; it was a playing card.

"Tubalcain!" she managed a laugh, "You'll be needing more that if you want to kill me " she crumpled up the card and eyed a man dressed in a white suit down the hall. Looking back she bowed to the throne, "But as I see you're already testing me, can you tell me how many of your troops have been put into my service at the moment?"

"Only two for now, Rip Van Winkle and Zorin Blitz have been sent to the same time to deal vith that Keybearer you despise so much."

"Good," Terenixhak cracked her neck and turned to leave, "Tell them to report to me before you."

"Ist that wise? I don't think that var weterans vill like taking orders from a seventeen year old."

"What's it to you Major?" Terenixhak glared over her shoulder as she left the room.


	7. A King defeated

Mickey walked along the main hallway of Disney Castle. While it was not at total peace it was currently in a more orderly state than the other two castles of the known worlds.

That wasn't going to last for long.

Halfway down the hall a portal opened above him and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Xigbar all landed in a heap in front of the King.

"Gawrsh! That was a rough landing." Goofy called from the heap."Speak for yourself you big palooka," Donald gave a muffled yell, "'least you're not on the bottom."

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Mickey helped his friends out of the pile, "what are you doing here?" he looked past them to see the Free Shooter getting to his feet, "And Xigbar! Last time I saw you was three years ago "

"Well now's not the time for greetings," Xigbar held a hand to where he'd been shot as he stood up, "There's some weird enemy teamed up with a high ranked Nobody. We fought one of them just awhile back."

"Was it a new type of Heartless?"

"Try a vampire with a taste for opera and a gun with homing bullets." Sora rubbed the back of his head, "If it weren't for this guy and his friend we would have been toast."

"Golly!" Mickey dug into his pocket and handed the group a mega elixir, in an instant the group was healed from the wounds they had suffered on the ship. Xigbar's wound had for the most part vanished but it was still nagging him; normal potions couldn't completely cure nobodies...

"Well now that that's settled, why don't you come with us to Hollow Bastion?" Xigbar rubbed his side, "Lorenzo will be there with the vampire and we can figure out what this whole mess is."

"Good idea," Mickey seemed troubled, "But for all of you to be going through so much. Why is it now that the darkness is rising up again?"

"Because it will always exist."

The group looked up to see Ganis perched on the middle topiary of the castle garden. She bore a smug grin and had her arms crossed.

"Will you even give us one minute to relax!?" Donald huffed and raised his wand to attack, but Mickey held out a hand to stop his temperamental friend.

"Wait Donald, lets hear what she has to say before we get into anything gritty."

"I like your way of thinking mouse," Ganis fell back and sat upon her perch. She then rocked a bit as she continued to speak, "Terenixhak sent Rip Van Winkle to either kill ya or exhaust ya. What she didn't count on was the Organization coming to your aid... Since while we were going to keep you busy we were going to attack the three main castles of the world."

"Three castles?" Sora eyed the grey haired youth.

"Yeah, I mean, you've got Disney Castle, the light one, Radiant Garden, the neutral one, and The Castle that Never Was, the dark one. While Terenixhak goes to destroy The Castle that Never Was she set me and her Millennium troops in charge of destroying the other castles."

"But why are you after me!?" Sora pointed his keyblade at the green clad foe, "I don't even know about you or this stupid Terenixhak!"

"Sora... I might not look it, but," Ganis glowered at the teenager, "I'm doing this to avenge my sister, you knew her quite well actually..."

That was when Sora saw the slick grey tails that withered lazily. On one side they were green with suction cups, much like an octopus. Sora's mouth went agape as he stared up in shock.

"Ursula?"

"Well, little sister Morgana if you want to be frank..." Ganis feinted a yawn as she jumped back up, "But anyway, enough of that, I'd say it's high time to finally kill you all"

She snapped her fingers and a large sum of dusks and samurais rose from the ground. Feeling refreshed from the potion Mickey had given them Sora and the rest of the team charged forward. Mickey and Sora both used their keyblades against the hollow enemies. Xigbar used his guns as katal to fend off the blades of the samurai before blasting them into oblivion. Goofy clobbered a few dusks like dominos. But while all this was going on Donald glared up at the source of the trouble.

"What's your problem duck?" Ganis pulled one of her daggers out of its sheath.

"No one attacks Disney Castle and gets away with it!" he shouted as he bombarded the Nobody with rain after rain of thunder attacks. Several of the bolts struck their target but for the most part Ganis jumped down and rolled to avoid the majority. She uncurled right before hitting Donald and brought her dagger around to slice him. But the duck ducked and all she hit was air. Ganis was about to give another swing but Donald realized the opportunity he had...

"YE-OWCH!!!"

Everyone (including the nobodies despite themselves) turned to see that Donald had clamped his beak firmly on the right talons of Ganis. She hollered and tried to kick him off with her free leg but Donald's vice grip held strong. Taking a chance Mickey shot one of his homing pearl attacks at the distressed foe. A shower of sparks ensued as the attack was a direct hit and Ganis was blown out of Donald's bite and across the gardens. The moment she hit the wall the Dusks and Samurais shook in convulsions and disappeared to the nothingness whence they came.

But despite the setback Ganis stood up once again, this time taking out both her daggers and strutting into a fighting pose.

"Seems that I've underestimated you..." she said dryly, "Well in that case Sora, howsabout a one on one duel with me?"

"You've been hurt by that Pearl!" Sora shouted back as he readied himself for an attack, "You're kidding yourself "

"Goes to show what you know..." Ganis slashed one of her daggers across in an arch. And right when she did several icicles jutted from the ground around Sora. The ground beneath him began to shake as several more icicles started to rupture the ground. Seeing that if he'd stay in the barrier he'd be impaled, Sora knocked down one of the icy walls with his keyblade and charged at the Nobody.

He brought his weapon around in full swing when Ganis fell back and disappeared into the ground. Sora jumped back and let his vision dart around the room.

Where was she? That fool of a Nobody...

"Oh! So I see! This is proving to be entertaining!"

"Hu-wuh?" Sora turned to see not only Ganis, but a man with long blonde hair garbed in a white suit. He adjusted his glasses as he eyed the five beneath him.

"See you brought another friend." Xigbar scoffed.

"Not another one of those vampires is he?" Goofy peeked from behind his shield.

"Fraid so dog." Ganis gave a smile of mirth as she once again let her feet dangle from her perch.

"Ganis," the man seemed tired of her antics, "Do what Montana said and kill them already!"

"I will when I feel like it Luke!"

"And what about Terenixhak's orders?"

"Same there."

The five looked up as the two spat insults at one another.

"Not a very organized troop is it?" Mickey whispered to Sora.

"Not from the looks of it..."

Donald gritted his bill and without consideration for anyone's sake shot a blast of fire at the two. Catching the squabbling villains off guard it singed Ganis's left tail and "Luke's" coat. Upon seeing his white suit marred with smoke. His eyes widened to a scary degree and he pointed accusingly down at them.

"I'll teach you!" he said enraged. He held his arm out much like Xigbar did with his guns and a giant magnum came into being.

And he fired.

"Look out!" Sora tried his reflect spell but realized too late that his magic had been drained from his fight with Ganis. Quicker then lightning a form threw itself in front of Donald as he stood in dumb shock as he heard the bullet pierce skin.

"KING MICKEY!!!"

The king flew backwards with the tremendous force of the bullet and skidded a few yards away. Xigbar and Sora turned back to their attackers with gritted teeth.

"You!"

"Yes, me." Luke said with a smile, "and you, your time is up, Millennium forces should be gearing up to attack Radiant Garden as we speak. Terenixhak will find it amusing to have you mourn over your dead king before killing you all."

The two laugh and with a cloud of darkness they disappeared. Not leaving his highness to death Donald had already been administering cure spells on his downed friend.

But yet nothing seems to work.

"What's wrong?" Sora kneeled down at the mouse's side.

"That bullet," Mickey squinted from pain, "it didn't hit anything, just my shoulder but..."

"It's blocking my cure spells!" Donald stammered in frustration, "There's another spell or something and it won't let me cure his wound."

"Are you going to be okay for now Mickey?" Sora put a hand behind the King and helped him up.

"For the time now, yes, but" he grimaced as he tried to move his arm, "I'll be hard pressed to do any keyblade swinging until we find a way to cure the poison."

"Who do you know that's good at breaking spells?" Xigbar asked the keybearer.

"Erm," The spiky hair youth quickly started to go through names, "Er, Merlin?"

"Merlin's good at breaking, things, not exactly spells though." Donald said uneasily.

"Uh, what about the Fairy God Mother?" Goofy piped up, "She could heal the souls of the beings in those summon gems, maybe she could help King Mickey!"

"But my teleport only got us to here, who knows where that lady could be." Xigbar narrowed his eye at the bleak outlook.

"There's one hope for us." Mickey started to walk towards the castle, "Even though it's not a gummi ship, it will take us to the Fairy Godmother in no time at all."

"A rocket?"

"No, a bed."

"A BED?!" The other four shouted in unison.

This day was just getting worse


End file.
